


The summer of 1976

by punkkkkboi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Fluff and Angst, Gay Remus Lupin, James Potter is a Good Friend, M/M, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkkkkboi/pseuds/punkkkkboi
Summary: Sirius runs away from his family home for the last time and goes to the only place he could think of going.This is the third installment of me rewriting my first fic! hope you enjoyTWS- blood/homophobia/just straight up angst/parental abuse
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	The summer of 1976

The summer of 1976

Walburga pushed her son up against the wall, a wand to his neck. 

“Mum please-” She pressed it further into his skin.

“Do not talk to me. You are not a Black, you are not my son. Those letters proved that.” she spat. Sirius flinched slightly against the wall as her words cut through him. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please.” Sirius sobbed. He never apologized to his mother, he never thought he would, but he feared he  _ had to _ .

Walburga took her left hand, ordained with a large ring, and whipped it across the boy’s face. Sirius slumped down to the floor, hand gripping his face. His mother gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him back up.

“You  _ dirty faggot _ .” Walburga muttered, striking him again. Sirius tried his best to stay pressed against the wall, his head being knocked to the side. His mother took a step back, letting Sirius fall. He instinctively curled in on himself, hiding his head.

“ _ Crusio- _ ” The woman shrieked. Sirius felt himself convulse as a horrid pain ripped through him as he screamed. She shot another spell at him, a white hot pain rippling through his body as blood pricked his skin. 

“Please-!” he cried, tears threatening his eyes. Walburga pulled his hands away from his face with her heels, revealing the forming black eye and bloody nose. Sirius didn’t know tears had begun rolling down his cheeks until the woman opened her mouth.

“Crying if for Queers, you filthy-” She kicked his stomach with her pointed shoe. 

“If I come back and you have moved even an  _ inch _ , you’re dead.” Sirius laid in the same position on the floor as she walked down the hall, extreme pain in his chest but his mind refused for him to move. Once he couldn’t hear the click of heels anymore he timidly moved a bloody hand to his back pocket, praying that his wand was still intact. He gripped it slowly and brought it out of his pocket.

“Apperate.” he whispered, flicking the wand.

Sirius found himself out in his lawn, struggling to push himself off the ground. He had to move quickly and couldn’t let his pain phase this. He ran to the side of the house and frantically searched for his motorbike, soon finding it in one of the hedges. He pulled it out quickly as he heard the front doors open, the voice of his mother and a house elf were muffled by the night. 

He moutned his bike, not bothering to put his helmet on over his matted hair, and drove into the night. Sirius dove in the direction of the Potter’s, they were the only people he could think of,  _ other than Remus.  _ He wanted to see him, he needed to see him, but Remus couldn’t see him like this, it would ruin him. 

He finally arrived at James’. He stumbled off his bike and into the freshly cut grass. He reached down hastily and grabbed a handful of pebbles from the garden and began to throw them at James’ window. The lights soon turned on and Sirius felt himself sway before his legs gave out and he hit the ground.

“Sirius? Pads, I need you to wake up.” James urged. Sirius flicked his eyes open, seeing his best friend leaning on the grass next to him. He felt tears pricking his eyes again as he looked at his friends face,

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Jamie. I had to go, she was gonna kill me-” Sirius babbled, trying to blink the tears away. Sirius felt the daze return over him as his head throbbed, his eyes begging to close.

“No, no nonono- stay awake for me mate. I’m gonna get you inside, just hold on for one minute.” James rambled, his voice cracking as his eyes threatened to cry. Sirius nodded and forced his eyes open. James flicked his eyes over his friend's battered body before helping him off the ground, bringing him inside. 

James helped Sirius onto the black leather couch before he ran down the hall to his parents room. 

“Mum, it’s Sirius-” called James’ muffled voice. Sirius laid on the couch, letting the blood and tears run down his face and onto the smooth material. The boy began to fade in and out of consciousness, his eyelids becoming heavy. 

“Sirius dear?” Sirius hummed in response, unable to bring himself to form words. 

“Honey I have some potions I need you to take before we begin bandaging you up.” She spoe, grabbing to vials of a purple and a green liquid. Sirius took a deep breath before his shakily pushed himself up on the couch, grabbing the vials from the woman. He let out a sigh before taking the potions, one after another and scrunching his face at the taste. James left the room and started the kettle, knowing caffeine would be needed tonight. 

James returned to the sitting room as Euphemia was placing bandages and healing salve over the boy’s wounds. 

“Sirius?” James asked timidly. Sirius turned to look at the boy, although his eyes were far off somewhere else. 

“Sirius, what happened?” the boy shook his head.

“She was going to kill me- she was gonna kill me James.” He let his head fall back against the couch, his breath heaving. Mrs.Potter finished with the bandages and then opened her mouth to speak.    
“Boys, I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.” Euphemia whispered before turning and leaving the room.

Sirius laid himself back down on the couch, wincing slightly. All he wanted to do was sleep, sleep until the pain was gone. 

*

Remus sat at his kitchen table. He had enough with nightmares wracking his brain. He tried to focus on the book infront of him but couldn’t shake the sinking feeling of something terrible. Suddenly the yellow phone hanging on the wall began to rang, startling the werewolf. He quickly rushed over and picked the phone up.

“Hello?” he whispered, holding the phone close to his ear.

“Remus- Sirius ran away.” Remus’ heart sank.

“What? What do you mean?” Remus asked, his breathing becoming slightly frantic.

“He’s not doing so good. He’s pretty badly beaten, I think he ran away for good this time,” James swallowed,

“He needs you Moony.” 

“Okay, I’ll be there in a minute.” Remus set the phone back on the wall and let out a sob. He quickly ran over to the table, scrawling an apology and explanation onto a scrap of paper before grabbing a handful of floo powder.

*

A bright green light lit up the Potter’s sitting room and Remus appeared in the fireplace. Sirius had squeezed his eyes shut, worried it was another curse. 

“Sirius?” Remus breathed, stumbling over to his boyfriend. Sirius lay in a sobbing heap on the couch. 

“Pads.” Remus said louder this time, kneeling next to the couch.

“Remus-?” Sirius sobbed, making sure the boy in front of him wasn’t a hallucination.

“I’m here love, I’ve got you.” Remus responded, tears rolling down his cheeks. Sirius pushed himself up as Remus pushed a piece of hair behind Sirius’ ear. 

Sirius let a sad smile spread across his face, his lips threatening to crack. Remus kissed him softly and pushed their foreheads together. James returned to the room, thankful that the boy had arrived, 

“Re, would you like a coffee?” James asked softly, leaning in the doorway.

“Yes that would be lovely, thank you Prongs.” he responded before returning his attention to Sirius.

“Sirius- what happened baby?” Sirius took a shaky breath.

“She- she found our letters,” Remus took his thumb and wiped a tear away from the boy’s cheek.

“She said I’m not her son, I’m not a Black, I’m a dirty  _ faggot _ \- they hexed me and, and… if I didn’t leave she was going to kill me-” Sirius’ breath heaved and he fell forward into Remus’ chest, burying his face into his boyfriend’s neck. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.” Sirius repeated. Remus moved up onto the couch as he pulled Sirius onto his lap, shushing his apologizes. 

“You’re okay love, I’ve got you, you’re safe.” Remus whispered, rocking the two of them.

James came back with a mug and a glass of water, placing it on the coffee table. “Here Pads, drink some water.” James suggested, sitting himself next to the couple. Remus held up the glass for his boyfriend, babying him in his beaten up state. Sirius reluctantly complied and downed the liquid.

“Hey Re, can I talk to you for a second?” James asked. “Yeah sure Prongs. Sirius, I’ll be back in a sec.” 

The two made their way into the kitchen, sitting at the table with Mrs. Potter. 

“What happened? Did he tell you?” James asked timidly.

“Uh, his parents found the letters we had been writing to each other…” Remus stopped himself before revealing too much, not wanting the woman to become hostile. 

“Love?” Sirius called from the sitting room. Remus froze, holding his breath as he glanced at  Euphemia’s surprisingly soft face.

“It’s okay darling, go comfort your boy, he needs you right now.” Remus pushed his chair back and left the room.

“I’m here my love.” Remus said, returning to sit next to his boyfriend, pulling back onto his lap. 

“”M sorry about everything, I’m so sorry.” Sirius mumbled.   
“Baby, you don’t need to apologize.” Remus insisted, brushing a strand of hair behind Sirius’ ear.

“Yes I do, I made you cry, I made you come over here at like midnight, I-” Sirius’ voice broke as he pressed his head against the boy’s shoulder. 

“Sirius, I love you, you’re okay.” Sirius looked up at him with pain darkening his grey eyes. Remus pressed a gentle kiss on his lips. Sirius smiled sadly and leaned into another. 

“I love you Re.” He whispered, wrapping his arms around the boy's neck.

“You’re okay baby, let’s get some rest, okay?” Remus said. He pulled Sirius down slowly as Sirius hummed in response. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Remus’ neck and placed a soft kiss on the skin, soon letting his exhaustion over take him.

Oh the summer of 1976


End file.
